Natsu, Owaranai de.
is a song from BiBi's second single. BiBi is a sub-unit under μ’s; the group consists of Maki Nishikino, Eli Ayase, and Nico Yazawa. It was released on July 24, 2013. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Kazunori Watanabe. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14102)' 'CD' #Cutie Panther # #Cutie Panther (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Videos PV by Lantis = Natsu, Owaranai de. starts playing at 1:38. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Tameiki no nagisa hitorikiri Kurikaesu no wa natsukashii egao Tameiki ga yurete (kokoro wa) Setsunakute (ima mo ima mo) Natsu no owari wa (sayonara) koi no owari na no Tanoshikute tanoshikute mainichi kiseki datta Itsu no ma ni akikaze ga fuiteta no? Mou ichido dake aereba ii no ni (muri ne kitto) Daisuki na kimochi todokete hoshii Mou ichido dake aereba ii no ni Wasuretakunai aoi sangoshou Tokimeki no ano hi modoranai Nemuru koto sae oshikatta kisetsu Tokimeki o daite (futari de) Aruita ne (zutto zutto) Natsu no owari ni (sayonara) koi mo kiesatta Shiawase ga shiawase ga tsudzuku to shinjiteta yo Watashi dake oiteku no doushite yo? Mou tooku naru omoide no naka de (kirei na yume) Daisuki na kimochi kawaranai no ni Mou tooku naru omoide no naka de Yagate kieru no ai wa shinkirou Shiroi suna no atsusa (wasurenai) yaketa suhada no iro (nando mo) Yasashii kioku ni naru (naru yo naru yo) Soredemo kono namida kawakanai hazu yo Mou ichido dake aereba ii no ni (muri ne kitto) Daisuki na kimochi todokete hoshii Mou ichido dake aereba ii no ni Wasuretakunai aoi sangoshou (Nagisa de hitori… Wow… tameiki dechau) (Nagisa de hitori… Wow… tameiki dechau) |-| Kanji= ためいきの渚　ひとりきり 繰り返すのは懐かしい笑顔 ためいきが揺れて(こころは) 切なくて(いまもいまも) 夏の終わりは(さようなら)恋の終わりなの 楽しくて楽しくて　毎日奇跡だった いつの間に　秋風が吹いてたの? もう一度だけ会えればいいのに(無理ねきっと) 大好きな気持ち届けてほしい もう一度だけ会えればいいのに 忘れたくない　青い珊瑚礁 ときめきのあの日　戻らない 眠ることさえ惜しかった季節 ときめきを抱いて(ふたりで) 歩いたね(ずっとずっと) 夏の終わりに(さようなら)恋も消え去った 幸せが幸せが　続くと信じてたよ 私だけおいてくの　どうしてよ? もう遠くなる思い出のなかで(きれいな夢) 大好きな気持ち変わらないのに もう遠くなる思い出のなかで やがて消えるの　愛は蜃気楼 白い砂の熱さ(忘れない)焼けた素肌の色(何度も) 優しい記憶になる(なるよなるよ) それでもこの涙　かわかないはずよ もう一度だけ会えればいいのに(無理ねきっと) 大好きな気持ち届けてほしい もう一度だけ会えればいいのに 忘れたくない　青い珊瑚礁 (渚でひとり…Wow…ためいき出ちゃう) (渚でひとり…Wow…ためいき出ちゃう) |-| English= I sigh, alone on the beach As I continue to recall your smile My sighs linger in the air Even after all this time, my heart still hurts When summer ended, my love ended as well (Farewell) Every day with you was so miraculously fun When did the autumn breeze begin to blow? If only I could see you one more time (I know I can't) I wish my love could reach you If only I could see you one more time... I don't want to forget that blue coral reef I can't return to those exciting days During that season, all of the time spent awake was precious We embraced that excitement As we walked together, on and on When summer ended, our love disappeared as well (Farewell) I believed that our happiness would continue on forever So why did you leave me behind? Those memories are already far, far away (A beautiful dream) Even though my love hasn't changed Those memories are already far, far away... Love is a mirage that will disappear eventually I won't forget the heat from the white sand, or the color of your tanned skin They'll become precious memories (They will, they will) But even so, these tears will never dry up If only I could see you one more time (I know I can't) I wish my love could reach you If only I could see you one more time... I don't want to forget that blue coral reef (Alone on the beach... sighing to myself...) (Alone on the beach... sighing to myself...) Gallery Single Scans= BiBi Cutie Panther Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:BiBi Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Maki Nishikino Category:Eli Ayase Category:Nico Yazawa